There is in general a great demand for a technology that allows inspection and repair of the inside of a pipe, such as a gas pipe, a water supply pipe, a sewer pipe, and other public facility pipes, and pipes in a chemical plant, without cutting operation of the pipe. To achieve this, it is necessary to insert a work device into a pipe through an opening thereof and provide an in-pipe moving apparatus capable of moving through a bent segment and a bifurcating segment of the pipe and transporting the work device to a desired position.
PTL 1, PTL 2, PTL 3, and NPTL 1 describe examples of an apparatus of related art for inspecting the inside of a pipe while moving through the pipe.